Rewanż w wyścigu wózków sklepowych
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 13 Chris leży na dachu wielkiego budynku, pod wielkim parawanem na stosie miękkich poduszek Chris: Jak pięknie jest żyć, a szczególnie w jedną noc kazać wybudować Duncanowi wielki tor dla wózków sklepowych, przypominający Galerię Handlową... Zbliżenie na wpół przytomnego Duncana Duncan: Zabiję cię.... Chris: Chyba Duncan jest ledwo żywy... zatem oto co się stało ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers. Aaron wycofał się po eliminacji Kathy osłabiając już i tak słabą pozycję Łamag w programie. Na domiar złego Noah dalej leżał w szpitalu więc Łamagi musiały sobie radzić w piątkę na siedmioosobową drużynę Gwiazd... Wracając do akcji odcinka. W baraku Łamag zawiązywały się nowe znajomości Atlantha próbowała przełamać lody z Katie, a Moreno w oczach Codi'ego zyskał, a Tyler i Brooke zostali opętani przez duchy naszych starych przyjaciół terrorystów numer jeden i numer dwa, którzy tak jakby zginęli w Around The World... Gwiazdy natomiast zorganizowały imprezy u siebie. Każdy jak wolał. Vera i Arthur romantycznie oglądali horror, Courtney zniszczyła życie Brooke i Bridgette, a Lindsay i Ivan obserwowali dach, który był dziurawiony przez grad. Zadanie polegało na znalezieniu zagubionego uczestnika drużyny i nałożyć na jego szyję amulet. Gwiazdy znowu wygrały i po raz kolejny nie uczestniczyły w ceremonii, natomiast Łamagi dostąpiły tego wielkiego zaszczytu. Odpadła Katie, doprowadzając tym samym Moreno do szału i pragnienia zemsty. I tak została już tylko dwunastka... w tym jedenastka, która może zostać wyeliminowana. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Czy wyścig będzie zacięty? Dowiecie się tego tylko tutaj w Stars... vs.... Losers!!! Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Dom Gwiazd 120px Brooke leży przeziębiona w łóżku. Koło niej stoi Courtney i Bridgette, które czuwają by jej stan się nie pogorszył. Courtney: I mamy kolejną ofiarę zadać Chrisa! Bridgette: Żeby nas dobić właśnie teraz, gdy wygrywamy w Łamagami... Brooke: Nic mi nie jest... Brooke próbowała wstać z łóżka. Wstawała bardzo wolno, a przy tym każdy ruch był dla niej męczarnią. Kiedy już siedziała, straciła równowagę i bezwładne upadła na łóżko. Courtney przyłożyła rękę na czoło Brooke. I było tak jak podejrzewała... Brooke miała wysoką gorączkę Courtney: Sprawy się komplikują... musi zobaczyć się z lekarzem. Bridgette: A od kiedy ty się tak w tym orientujesz? Courtney dumnie uniosła głowę Courtney: Jestem po prostu... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: ...urodzoną liderką... bla, bla, bla. Ile razy ja już to słyszałam, a za każdym razem doprowadza mnie to do szału... Gdyby nie to, że sytuacja w naszej drużynie jest taka, a nie inna to już dawno zerwałabym z nią sojusz... Brooke: Nie przejmujcie się mną. Raz dwa i znowu będę zdrowa... Courtney: Nie powiedziałabym, że tak prędko. Bridgette: W dodatku dzisiaj prawdopodobnie będzie zadanie... Courtney: Jeżeli będziemy mieli szczęście to będzie to zadanie drużynowe, jeżeli indywidualne to mamy przechlapane... Bridgette: Oby było drużynowe. Jeszcze z dwie eliminacje i Łamagi się już nie podniosą! Courtney: Dlatego musimy wygrywać wszystkie zadania... Brooke: Przepraszam... Brooke zakaszlała i po chwili zasnęła Bridgette: Może zostawmy ją na razie w spokoju? Courtney: Tak chyba będzie najlepiej... Courtney i Bridgette wyszli z pokoju. Tymczasem w zupełnie innym pokoju Lindsay, Arthur i Vera rozmawiają. Koło otwartych drzwi do pokoju w którym rozmawiała właśnie dana trójka przechodził Ivan i podsłuchiwał rozmowy sojuszników. Arthur: Trzy zwycięstwa z rzędu! Vera: Trzeba się skupić na tym co dzieje się teraz... Lindsay: Czyli? Vera: Nie łudźmy się... w końcu przegramy. Łamagi teraz łatwo nie darzą nam wygrać, a więc trzeba mieć większość głosów po naszej stronie. Lindsay: Eee? Nie do końca rozumiem. Arthur: Verze chodzi chyba o to, że musimy włączyć do naszego sojuszu Ivana. Lindsay: Ale Ivan raczej nie będzie zachwycony... Vera: Albo dojdzie do nas, albo do nich. I tak jego głos będzie decydujący. Arthur: Lindsay. On cię lubi. Może go przekonasz? Lindsay: Jasne! To nie powinien być problem. Dużo ostatnio rozmawiamy więc mi ufa! Lindsay uśmiechnęła się do Arthura i Very, gdy podsłuchujący Ivan uciekł na dół do salonu Arthur: Słyszeliście coś? Vera: Nic... Arthur: Musiało mi się przesłyszeć... (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: (płaczę) Byłem miły, ale teraz wiem, że ta cała przyjaźń z Lindsay miała na celu tylko zdobycie mojego głosy. Jak ja jej teraz nienawidzę! Dlaczego ona mi to właśnie zrobiła?! Dlaczego ja się pytam! Czy ja kiedykolwiek wyzywałem ją do głupich... w tym sezonie? Ona i tak chyba akcji z poprzednich sezonów nie pamięta... Ivan biegł z płaczem, gdy zderzył się z Courtney i Bridgette Bridgette: Hej! Courtney: Uważaj jak chodzisz... Ivan: Emm... Courtney: No mów. Ivan: Chcę się przyłączyć do waszego sojuszu... chcę wyeliminować Lindsay! Bridgette: Możesz powtórzyć? Chyba nie dosłyszałam. Ivan: Chcę wyrzucić Lindsay... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Tak! Moje marzenia się spełniły! Lindsay wreszcie pożałuje tego, że przez nią odpadłam w Around The World! Sprawiedliwość zawsze jest... no sprawiedliwa. I wyszło mi masło maślane... Bridgette zaczęła przytulać Ivana Bridgette: Dziękuje, dziękuje, dziękuje!!! Ivan: Puszczaj mnie!!! Bridgette: Ok... Bridgette puściła Ivana Ivan: A teraz moje idiotki... głosujemy na Lindsay... jeżeli nie to oznacza, że nie jesteście wyjątkowo mądre by ze mną współpracować... Courtney: Ale... Ivan: Ale co? Dobrze wiem, że mój głos jest wam teraz wyjątkowo potrzebny. (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Przez bardzo krótką chwilę Ivan był miły. Chyba rozmowy z Linday naprawdę mu pomagały. Przynajmniej nie wkurzał wtedy innych... a teraz wkurzający dzieciak powrócił... Barak Łamag 120px Atlantha, Cody i Tyler siedzieli przy wielkim stole rozmyślając, gdy podzedł do nich podirytowany Moreno Moreno: I jak. Myślicie, że to mnie boli? Atlantha: A nie? Moreno: Oczywiście, że nie. Kocham Katie. Jest moją bella! Cody: Ale odpadła... powódź się z tym... Moreno: Pogodzić się? Wy jeszcze nie wiecie z kim zadarliście!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: I tak proszę państwa zostałam ostatnią dziewczyną w tej słabej drużynie... no na pewno nie spodziewałam się cudów, ale teraz czuje się samotna. Było mi przyjemniej jak nawet Katie była w programie. Szkoda, że ratując swój tyłek musiałam ją wyeliminować... (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Nie odpuszczę Atlanth'cie tego! Basta! Miły Moreno kończy swój udział w programie. Teraz wchodzi Moreno o niecnych zamiarach. Moim kolejnym celem będzie zniszczenie Atlanthy. Do tego potrzeba mi głosów Cody'ego i Tylera. Z tym drugim nie będzie większych problemów... Atlantha: No co ci poradzę... to tylko gra, a Katie odpadła. Moreno: Dlaczego więc nie głosowaliście na mnie?! Cody: Sam nie wiem... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: To było oczywiste, że teraz Moreno będzie łatwym celem. Teraz ja się nim trochę pobawię jak on bawił się nami wszystkimi tutaj... jego reżim się właśnie skończył, a odkąd on do nasz doszedł nasza drużyna się stała dużo słabsza. Przez co? Przez konflikty, które sam wywołuję. To była nasza siła, że pracowaliśmy jak drużyna... (10 minut później) dlatego Moreno powinien odpaść... Moreno wściekły odszedł Atlantha: Wiecie? Oczywiste, że teraz odpadnie Moreno, ale co jak natrafi się kolejna eliminacja? Cody: Nie myślmy o tym. Może w końcu wytrzymamy do rozłączenia drużyn... Tyler: Tak... ja już chcę walczyć z większą liczbą ludzi! Cody: Emm... już walczysz z siedmioma Gwiazdami? Tyler: Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: W normalnym życiu nigdy nie zawiązałabym sojuszu z Tyler'em... ale to raczej oczywiste, że jeżeli przegramy kolejnym razem czeka mnie eliminacja... wątpię, żeby Tyler i Cody zagłosowali na siebie nawzajem... Parking przed Centrum Handlowym zbudowanym zeszłej nocy przez wkurzonego teraz na Chrisa Duncana, który obiecał mu śmierć, ale to tylko przykrywka, dlatego, że chcę wrócić do Courtney i chcę być szczęśliwym. Czy ta końcówka ma w ogóle sens?! 120px 120px Gwiazdy i Łamagi stały przed wielkim wejściem, z którego wyszedł Chris Atlantha: Czy to tutaj zawsze było? Chris: Oczywiście, że nie! Duncan to wybudował tej nocy! Courtney: Czyli to na pewno nie będzie bezpieczne... taki z niego budowlaniec jak ze mnie menel. Bridgette: Wiesz, to jest dosyć dziwne porównanie... Courtney: Tak, ale za wszelką cenę trzeba trzymać fason! Bridgette: To jeszcze bardziej nie miało sensu? Chris: Dobra... koniec tej dziwnej rozmowy. Pamiętacie jeszcze wyścig w wózkach sklepowych? Vera: Tak! Dobrze pamiętam tą męczarnie z Alejandro... jak dobrze, że nie ma go już w programie. Chris: A więc to nie jest Galeria Handlowa... Lindsay spuściła głowę Chris: Jak mówiłem. To nie jest Centrum Handlowe, ale wielki tor to jazdy w wózkach sklepowych!!! Cody: Wielki tor do jazdy w czym?! Czy ty oszalałeś? Chris: Pytania później... Więc tutaj mamy dwa wózki sklepowe... Zbliżenie na dwa zardzewiałe wózki... Courtney: Ty kpisz czy o drogę pytasz?! Chris: Pytania później. Drużynowo musicie jak najszybciej przekroczyć linie mety. Na trasie znajduje się mnóstwo pułapek, jak gwoździe, miny, pułapki na niedźwiedzie i parę innych. Moreno: A więc jednak chcesz nas zabić? Chris: Pytania później. Gwizdy! Za wygranie ostatniego zadania dostajecie ten oto wór kamieni do dezaktywowania pułapek. Chris rzuca wór do Brooke, która nim obrywa w głowę Tyler: Nie pomożemy jej. Chris: Czy wy jesteście głusi?! Powiedziałem, pytania później. Chris: Drużyna, która jako pierwsza przekroczy linie mety nie będzie musiała uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej ceremonii, która w każdej drużynie szykuje się wyjątkowo ciekawie. Teraz. Jakieś pytania? Wszyscy podnieśli ręce Chris: Nic? A więc przygotujcie się i wsiadajcie do wózków! Wszyscy wsiedli do swoich wózków Chris: Gotowi? Courtney: Chris? Chris: Tak? Courtney: Nie sądzisz, że ten wózek jest troszeczkę za mały jak na siedem osób?! Zbliżenie na moment, gdy wszyscy w wózku Gwiazd przepychają się i gnieżdżą w malutkim wózeczku Cody: Dobrze, że nas jest tak mało! Łamagi przybiły piątkę Chris: A więc gotowi? Courtney: Czekaj! Chris: Start!!! Łamagi natychmiast ruszyły po pochyłej rampie, a Courtney, która nie zmieściła się do wózka, powiewała jak flaga na maszcie trzymająca uchwyt od wózka Courtney: Zabije was!!! Lindsay: I tak tutaj nie ma miejsca... 120px Łamagi zręcznie sterują wózkiem, tylko Moreno szczególnie nie przyłącza się do kierowania wózkiem, który co chwile skręca, a bywa nawet że przez pare chwil wisi w powietrzu Atlantha: Na serio chcesz przegrać? Moreno: Tak. Spokojnie. Znajdę sposób by ciebie wywalić. Atlantha: Wiesz, że twoje słowa kompletnie nie mają sensu? Moreno: I co z tego? Ważne jest byś odpadła... Atlantha: Mam nadzieje, że... Nagle Atlanthe olśniło (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Przecież to wszystko jasne! Moreno jest bardziej przebiegły niż na to wygląda. On chcę celowo przegrać, by rozbić nas sojusz, a sam po rozłączeniu drużyn będzie chciał się przyłączyć do sojuszu Courtney! Dlaczego ja tego nie zauważyłam! Chyba naprawdę musiałam być ślepa... Cody: Atlantha!!! Atlantha: Tak? Cody: Mina przed nami. Atlantha: Mi.... Wózek Łamag wystrzelił w powietrze, a wyprzedziły ich Gwiazdy z wiszącą na drążku do sterowania Courtney 120px Ivan: No to na chwilę mamy ich z głowy. (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Przecież my dzisiaj nie możemy wygrać. Musimy doprowadzić do eliminacji by wywalić Lindsay. Mnie się nie oszukuje, bo Ivan na was patrzy! Lindsay: Jej! Ivan wygrywamy!!! Ivan: A tobie co do tego?! Lindsay: Co masz na myśli? Ivan: To, że celowo się ze mną zaprzyjaźniłaś, by zawrzeć ze mną sojusz! Arthur: Oho... mamy problem... Ivan: I to wielki! Arthur: Nie to, ale ten wielki niedźwiedź na środku toru!!! Wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć. Bridgette i Vera wzięły wór kamieni i rzuciły go w niedźwiedzia. Niedźwiedź został ogłuszony, a wózek szybko koło niedźwiedzia przejechał Vera: Dobra współpraca... Bridgette: Wmawiaj to sobie... Vera: Oj weź. Chodź raz się nie kłuć. Bridgette: Phi! Bridgette odwróciła się od Very Vera: Ależ ona jest uparta... 120px Łamagi leciały w wózku po wybuchu miny pod ich wózkiem. Wznosili się parenaście metrów nad ziemią i panikowali jak małe dzieci. Tylko Moreno miał kamienną twarz Tyler: Teraz na pewno zginiemy! Cody: Ja chcę jeszcze żyć!!! Atlantha: A ja chcę pokazać, że stać mnie na coś więcej niż 30 miejsce. Cody, Tyler i Atlantha zaczęli płakać Moreno: Możecie się teraz przestać mazać i pomóc mi tym czymś wylądować?! Cody: Tak, ale jak chcesz to zrobić? Moreno: Prosto. Skierujemy całą siłe upadku na tylne koła, a potem szybko umieścimy środek ciężkości na przednich kołach... Tyler: Że jak? Atlantha: Chodzi mu, że mamy teraz stanąć z tyłu, a jak już uderzymy w ziemie natychmiast iść do przodu... Moreno: Dokładnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Może Moreno nie jest taki zły na jakiego wygląda... (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Może Atlantha nie jest taka głupia na jaką wygląda... Drużyna postąpiła za radami Moreno. Gdy uderzyli o ziemie znajdowali się z tyłu wózka sklepowego, po czym natychmiast ruszyli na początek wózka. Zaraz potem wyprzedzili wózek Gwiazd Tyler: Udało nam się! Znowu prowadzimy! Cody: Teraz po prostu zakończmy ten wyścig na jak najlepszym miejscu! Atlantha: I taką współpracę to ja rozumiem. Moreno: Ja też! Cody: Chyba pierwszy raz naprawdę współpracujemy... Atlantha: Wiesz, że masz chyba rację? Łamagi dalej pędziły przez stromy i kręty tor 120px Łamagi właśnie wyprzedziły niespodziewających się tego Gwiazd Arthur: Ale, ale, ale jakim cudem?! Courtney: Nie wiem, ale musimy odzyskać prowadzenie i kiedy w końcu pozwolicie mi wsiąść do wózka?! Ivan: gdy tylko ktoś schudnie... Ivan spojrzał na Bridgette, która momentalnie zaczerwieniła się Bridgette: Odczep się ode mnie! Ivan: Zrobisz mi coś?! Bridgette: Chcesz się przekonać? Vera rozdzieliła Bridgette i Ivana Vera: Hej, hej. Spokojnie. Kłótnie nam teraz nie pomogą, a nawet nas do końca dobiją... Bridgette: Cicho... Ivan ma mi odpowiedzieć na pytanie! Ivan: Niech najpierw Bridgette zrzuci te wałeczki! Bridgette: Słucham?! Ivan: Ze starości już nie dosłyszysz? Bridgette: Może mnie oświecisz? Ivan: Jak zwykle... to co mówisz nie ma sensu! Bridgette: I ty to mówisz. Courtney: Uspokójcie się!!! Ivan: Co?! Courtney: Patrzcie, gdzie są Łamagi, a gdzie my jesteśmy! Przewaga Łamag, była już znacząca, taka, że tylko cud pozwoliłby Gwiazdą Wygrać... 120px Łamagi już były wyjątkowo blisko mety. Żeby przegrały musiałoby się stać coś koszmarnego i stało się. Kółka odpadły z ich wózka. Cody: Serio? Teraz! Atlantha: Pozbierajcie z Tylerem to co odpadło, a ja z Moreno pociągniemy wózek do mety!!! Tyler i Cody zaczęli zbierać wszystko co odpadło Moreno: Na pewno chcesz wygrać? Atlantha: A ty chcesz przegrać? Moreno: Powiedz. Nie chciałabyś mnie wywalić? Atlantha: Może i bym chciała, ale wolę wygrać dla mojej drużyny! Moreno: Na pewno? Atlantha: Na pewno!!! Tyler i Cody pozbierali wszystko i cała drużyna jako pierwsza przekroczyła linie mety Chris: Nie wiedziałem, że to powiem, ale po latach Łamagi nareszcie wygrały zadanie! Tyler: Tak! Chris: W nagrodę pojadą dzisiaj do SPA! Atlantha: Do SPA!!! Courtney: Do SPA?! Gwiazdy przekroczyły linie Mety Chris: A Gwiazdy będą miały dzisiaj ceremonie... Gwiazdy i Łamagi rozeszły się do domków Ceremonia 120px Chris stał na podium z sześcioma gwiazdami i wielkim czerwonym krzyżykiem Chris: Czas na głosowanie. Chociaż to oczywiste, to tak naprawdę dzisiaj liczy się tylko głos Ivana... Ivan: Dobra nie ważne... Lindsay: Wierzymy w ciebie Ivan! Courtney: My też w ciebie wierzymy Ivan... Gwiazdy oddały swoje głosy... Chris: Żeby było dzisiaj ciekawie, zamiast nudnego wręczania Gwiazd... Courtney: Może być ciekawie... Chris: Pierwszy głos na Courtney! Courtney: Słucham?! Chris: Drugi głos na Courtney!! Courtney: Wy chyba sobie żartujecie! Chris: Mamy pierwszy głos na Lindsay! Mamy dwa głosy na Courtney i jeden na Lindsay. Lindsay: Dlaczego?! Chris: Mamy kolejny głos na Lindsay! I jeszcze jeden głos na Lindsay! Mamy trzy głosy na Lindsay i dwa na Courtney... Lindsay: Głosowaliście na mnie?! Ale dlaczego... Courtney: A na mnie? Co wasza liderka wam takiego zrobiła?! Chris: Mamy trzeci głos na Courtney! Mamy remis!!! Głos Ivana zadecyduje! Ivan: Skąd wiesz, że to mój głos?! Chris: Po prostu wiem. A dzisiaj z programem pożegna się... Ekran przedzielił się na pół na jednej części była Lindsay, a na drugiej Courtney. W tle było słychać dramatyczną muzyczkę Chris: Lindsay!!! Lindsay: Ivan? Dlaczego?! Ivan: Zaprzyjaźniłaś się ze mną wyłącznie dla sojuszu... Lindsay: To nie było tak! Naprawdę cię polubiłam! Ivan: Naprawdę? Lindsay: Naprawdę! Byliśmy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi... Lindsay i Ivan przytulili się Vera: Jakie to słodkie!! Lindsay: Pomóż Verze i Arthurowi... Ivan: Dobrze... żegnaj! Chris rzucził wszystkim Gwiazdy, a Lindsay wsiadła do Wagonika Kopalnianego. Po chwili już leciała w powietrzu Chris: I tak w grze walczy już tylko jedenaście osób. Kto jako kolejny zasiądzie do tego Wagonika Kopalnianego i zjedzie ze skoczni? Tego dowiedzie się w kolejnym odcinku Stars vs. Losers!!! Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers